Whispered Memories
by AlbinoMonkeyC
Summary: Susan's redemption.


Wow. This is the first fanfic I've written in 4 years. I blame my idiot "creative writing" teacher for killing my creativity and not allowing a plot bunny to grow up and emerge. But since I've come to college, a select few plots have started to mature. Maybe they'll end up published, maybe not. Who knows.

* * *

><p><em>"You had finer things in Narnia"<em>

Those words had been creeping into her mind the whole night. They failed to leave her alone, always pestering her about her family and the land she had left many years before. She tried to push them into the back of her mind, to focus on the party.

The party, said to be the party of the year, was set at a sprawling estate on the outskirts of London. The garden was lit, the music festive, and the guests both well dressed and noble.

_"You and Lucy would run about the garden at night, the very trees would dance with you"_

The thoughts would not leave her alone! The orchestra began to play the national anthem, announcing the arrival of the guests of honor. Filled with national pride, Susan stood and sang along with the crowd.

_"Narnia is a great and powerful kingdom, you helped get it there."_

She bowed before the Princess.

_"You bow before this PRINCESS! She should bow to you!"_

Again she pushed that thought away. Tonight there were many important people whom she needed to meet. She busied herself with her friends that she had attended with, urging the thoughts to stay silent.

_"The guests you used to entertain were much more noble and better dressed than these ruffians."_

Smiling in her polka dot Dior dress, she made pleasantries with those important people whom she needed to meet and a certain man whom she had had her eye on for quite sometime.

_"Do you remember how Edmund and Peter would tease you mercilessly every time a suitor approached? Do you remember blushing like a schoolgirl at the very mention of marriage?"_

She got to dance with that certain man! Not just one dance, but many. The orchestra played with such a ferocity that could only mean that the members themselves were enjoying the music they produced.

_"This is music? The musicians of Cair Paravel made these professionals look like armatures"_

The thoughts were getting louder and more angry as the night wore on. She stepped outside to catch some fresh air and attempt to clear her head. Then reality struck her.

Tt suddenly all seemed so...unimportant. So lifeless and stale. It seemed as if the very glamor of the party suddenly faded with the emerging memory of Narina.

And with that memory came grief. It had been about a year since the train crash. A year of denying it happened and keeping her grief at a distance. A year of meaningless parties and frivolous nonsense. Now it seemed to crash through her, around her, bearing down upon her very soul.

She sank upon the grass and wept began to weep, every tear of grief coming fourth like a mighty waterfall. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have let the memory of nNarnia fade and be tarnished by her own insecurities. She cried for her family, she cried for Narnia, but mostly she cried for herself. She was a Queen of Narnia, how could she have allowed herself to come to this? How could she have become so consumed with the material world that she forgot the most important things that life had given her?

Her crying did not go unnoticed, for she now had the entire party watching her.

"What is wrong with the girl?" a voice whispered from beyond

"the poor dear lost her family about a year ago, perhaps the party has stirred some memories" another voice whispered back.

Oh how right they were.

susan continued to cry. her grief had overwhelmed her and part of her wished for death so that she might rejoin her family. she wanted to run wild on the plains of Narnia, play games with her siblings, once be that Gentle Queen. she wanted Narnia and all that it meant. She wanted her true home.

From the shadows, a great figure began to emerge. Aslan, standing tall and noble, came before the Queen. The other party goers were stunned to see a lion at such a location and began to fear for their safety.

"Susan" the lion called out.

From her place on the grass, Susan looked up and saw the face of Aslan. Relief swept through her body and hope sparked in her heart.

"Aslan, please forgive me" Susan wept into the lions mane.

Aslan looked upon her "Queen Susan the Gentle, come back to Narnia."

Slowly the girl climbed upon the lions back and disappeared into the night. Susan was returning home. She was returning home to Narnia.

* * *

><p>Short and sweet. I hope you've enjoyed.<p> 


End file.
